Yami
Yami (闇, Darkness) is a worldwide organization of martial artists who use their skills to gain power and the main antagonists of the second half of the series. It should be noted that because Yami's operations are mostly in Japan and its members are mostly Japanese, the organization mostly goes by the name "Yami". However, Christopher Eclair has called it by the name "L'Obscurité", meaning "The Darkness" in French, and then stating that the organization's name was "'Yami' in this country", referring to Japan and indicating that the organization may be known by other names synonymous with "darkness" depending on the country of operations. Yami was created after WWII to keep the old arts alive because many martial artists died during the war. It is divided into three divisions: the Hand-to-Hand Combat Division, Weapons Division '''and '''Ballistics Division. The former two divisions normally work separately and are led by two completely different units but recently have joined forces to complete their goal of starting the "Eternal Setting Sun" and claiming the title of "Strongest in History" while the latter consists of underlings of the former. The leaders of the Hand-to-Hand Combat Division are One Shadow Nine Fists and the leaders of the Weapons Division are the Hachiō Executioner Blade. Both teams are considered to the strongest in their divisions, and overall equal in terms of manpower and skills. Ballistics Division lacks a similar leadership group and is led by the above groups. Yami is nearly the polar opposite of ' Ryōzanpaku' it has enough funds to become a nation of its own while Ryozanpaku was on the verge of bankruptcy, but at the same time, its members lack the emotional bonds with one another that is so often present amongst the members of Ryozanpaku. Yami has 2000 tons of gold as military funds at their disposal. Its members seem to anticipate an event known as the Eternal Setting Sun, which seemingly intends to create a Third World War so that their skills will not "rot away in these times of peace". Yami's power has now become so strong that the One Shadow, Nine Fists 'is able to arrange meetings with major political figures in Japan under the sanction of the Japanese government itself. 'Members The Organization called Yami is divided into three major Divisions. There is the Unarmed Division which specializes in hand-to-hand combat, the Armed Division which specializes in Weapons and Ballistics Division which specializes in military combat. Most of the members of the former two divisions are at Grand master-class and Legendary Master, and each division operates in a different way to the other. The most powerful members of the former two divisions are separated from the rest of the division members by rank and power, and overall have formed a small fighting unit of their own which is independent of the rest of the divisions. Just two members of the One Shadow Nine Fists and one Hachiou Executioner Blade member can take over an Army Base and start a war. Six out of Nine fists have defected from Yami because of the actions of their respected Disciple chose not to take part and the actions of the Hachio Executioner Blade Disciple. 'Yami Unarmed Division' The Unarmed Division is the division of Yami that specifically excels in hand-to-hand combat. Most of the members of this division tend to operate most if not all of their missions single handily and solely by themselves, and it has rarely been shown that members of this division actually work together on the same mission or as partners. One such example is in the case of Christopher Eclair and Mycroft, who were partners even before they became members of Yami. The most powerful members of this division operate as a ten-man unit and refer to themselves as the One Shadow Nine Fists. The One Shadow, Nine Fists are the ten most powerful unarmed combatants of Yami and the leaders of the Hand-to-Hand Division of the organization, with the One Shadow also being the overall leader of Yami. Each member is a master of a different Martial Art and each promotes the Satsujinken (The Killing Fist) as their belief of what true Martial Arts are meant for. Each member also has a disciple, whom they have personally trained and who each make up the ten strongest members of Yomi. Each member is assigned an element as their symbol, which their disciples in YOMI use as well. Despite being allies, they do not get along well, with Silcardo Jenazad saying the only reason they have come together is so that they can avoid fighting each other. Also to note are the names of the nine Fists with regard to their degree of cooperation with Yami. Masters such as Silcardo Jenazad', Agaard Jum Sai', and Sōgetsu Ma have only "Fist" to show in their names while their titles speak of themselves not as "Fists" but as "God" or "Sovereign". In stark contrast are Isshinsai Ogata and Alexander Gaidar, who are both "Fists" and cooperative with the other members of Yami. There are currently seven active members: Akira Hongō, 'Agaard Jum Sai, 'Cyril Rahman, Isshinsai Ogata, Mikumo Kushinada, Sōgetsu Ma, and their leader Saiga Fūrinji. Alexander Gaidar and Diego Carlo were defeated and sent to Big Lock and Junazard was killed in his death match with Hongō. Agaard was defeated, but Yami's control of the government at the time saved him and deported him to back Thailand; he has recently made another appearance uninjured and seemingly active. 'Yami Armed Division' The Armed Division of Yami is the division that specializes in armed combat. The armed division consists of multiple martial artists who each specialize in a different weapon, and every member of this division is a master-class fighter who has mastered the use of their weapon. Unlike the Unarmed Division, a lot of the members of this division are more open to working with more than one person on a mission. In fact, a lot of the members of the armed division work as individual teams of more than one person who all specialize in the same field of weaponry. Just like the Unarmed Division, The most powerful members of this division have basically separated themselves as an eight-man unit of armed fighters known as the Hachiō Executioner Blade. 'Hachiō Executioner Blade' The Hachiō Executioner Blade is a special group in Yami's Armed Division and is considered to be the Armed Division's equivalent to the One Shadow Nine Fists. News of their assembly was apparently so important that the One Shadow sent a member of the Armed Division to infiltrate Big Lock and share the news with Alexander Gaidar and Diego Carlo in hopes of convincing them to come out of their self-imposed imprisonment following their losses to Ryōzanpaku. There are eight members total and they are apparently powerful enough to concern Hayato Fūrinji about the safety of Kenichi and his friends. The leader, Ōganosuke Yogi, is said to be invincible, a legend, and one of the few fighters in the martial arts world who is considered to be on par with the Elder of Ryōzanpaku. Yami Ballistics Division Ballistics division consists of the regular foot soldiers of Yami and is more like a military force than like martial artists. As such, they do not have masters and disciples like the other two divisions and have no members in Yomi. Though they are the weakest of the three divisions, their training and equipment still allow them to prove more than a match for any national military force. Their members are generally equipped with assault rifles and advanced armor, which is nearly impervious to bullets, though when faced with a High Class Disciple or above, they stand little to no chance of winning. They also have access to military vehicles, such as tanks, infantry fighting vehicles, helicopter gunships, fighters and even a navy consisting of destroyers and aircraft carriers. Gallery Yami.jpg|The Sole Disciple of One Shadow Nine Fists N16.jpg|Armed Division and Unarmed Division joining forcers gallery_22_15_80287.jpg 0554-009.png.jpg|Yami Navy Fleet Category:Satsujinken Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Yami Category:Locations